Incident in Vermillion City
by Tasia
Summary: Ash met Gary, his lifelong rival. What would happen next?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Pokemon characters. They're all owned by Kids' WB, Nintendo, 4Kids Production, GAME FREAK, Creatures, and for God's sake there's many more to list... I do not own any of it. Sad, huh?  
  
Category/Rated: Humor, Romance/PG  
  
-----  
  
INCIDENT IN VERMILLION CITY by Tasia & Acis  
  
They walked down deep in the forest. Ash was talking to Pikachu while Misty hid herself behind Ash. She had seen too many Caterpie since they headed down to the forest. Brock was enjoying himself talking to Tracey. It's been quite a while since they've met. They told each other how they wanted to be a Pokemon Breeder and a Pokemon Watcher.  
  
They walked for another step then saw a light coming from ahead. "What is that?!" they paused for a moment. Tracey yawned. "Hey Ash, don't you think we should camp out? It's 10 o'clock at night." They kept on walking.  
  
"Yeah, you're right... Hey!!! We're here. In Vermillion City!" Ash cheered in happiness. He smiled to Brock and Tracey and they smiled back. "Yay! Free from BUGS!" Misty also yelled in happiness. "Maybe we should find a hotel and get some sleep," Brock said.  
  
"Yeah, he's right. I got tired of walking, too..." Ash added. "Hey, what about that Hotel? It looks pretty good to me..." Tracey said. He pointed at the big bright building. Everybody turned over to look at the building Tracey was talking about. It was a tall 30 level building with sign 'Vermillion Hotel' on the top. The window was covered by red and white curtain, reminded Ash of a Pokeball.  
  
"Wow! It's HUGE!" Ash said.  
  
"It's... romantic." Misty said taking a deep breath.  
  
"It's gigantic." Tracey added another impressed look at the building.  
  
"And it's FREE!" Brock smiled.   
  
Ash turned to him. Confused, he asked him," What do you mean by free?"  
  
"Well, look at the banner! It says it's free for a week. Maybe it's in promotion... Are there cute girls in the hotel??? Uuh... can't wait to see it," Brock grinned doing his head over heels over girl mode.  
  
"OK then, let's bust in!" They ran down the hill toward the hotel.  
  
-----  
  
"I'm sorry, there's only one more room left. It's one king sized bed," The hotel receptionist said. "Take it?"  
  
"OK, it's free right?" Ash grinned to her. She nodded then give the room key to Ash. "824. It's in 8th story. Go a little to the right, then straight ahead and you'll find the elevator," the receptionist gave Ash the instruction, pointing at a Pikachu shaped elevator. The Pikachu mouth opened as the door, they walked in. Wonder what the room would be like... A Pikachu bed??? Ash thought.  
  
"Here it is!" Tracey screamed waking everybody up. Shhs, Quiets, and some Shut ups were the only thing could be heard that very night.  
  
"Hey, cause it's a king sized bed... The guys should camp out and the girl stay in the hotel--now, I'm going to have my beauty sleep. Ha!" Misty slammed the door and locked it. Afraid of another shhs, quiet, and shut up, they walked to the elevator. A figure came, appeared to recognize him.  
  
"Ash? Brock? Tracey? What are you doing here?" The figure spoke as the three surprised. "It's Professor Oak!!!" Tracey said. "And Gary, too," Brock added.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Ashy-boy the loser!" Gary proudly been slapped by Professor Oak. "You don't call people that way, Gary!" he smiled, whacking another slap to Gary's back. He fell down. Head first, then feet. His eyes were whirling like peas (???). He smiled, too, "Of course... hik... Grandpa." He fainted at the door.  
  
Ash, Brock, and Tracey smiled in 'those-water-thingie-on-their-head-called-sweat-dropping-we-guess'. They quickly turned back to face Professor Oak. He changed, they thought. "So, Prof. Oak, what are you doing here?... ... ... You're my hero..." Tracey approached him another step, interviewing him. He gave his hero a big grinny smile.   
  
"Well, I was going to leave the hotel for a while. I need to check on the Pokemon. Maybe I'm not going to be here for tonight. But, I'll be here for breakfast. So what are you up to?"  
  
"Uum... the hotel lady said there's only one more room left and Misty had taken over it," he put his head down in disgust. Gary quickly stood up and threw his middle finger on Ash's forehead. "Ha! I believe she didn't let you in. Did she? Ha! She's my style!" Gary said dreamily.  
  
"How dare you! When did you learn to speak like a man to me??? She's mine. Never yours--by that, I shall--". "Cut it out, puhleez," Professor Oak said. " Why don't you three stay with Gary while I'm gone. I know you and Gary will settle things down. So, gotta run. Take care of each other. Don't forget: sharing is caring." He headed towards the elevator. He somehow got messed up with the elevator and got stuck in it. But he didn't scream for help or tried to do any first aid, so they left him alone without knowing he's stuck. They heard a "La la la la la" from inside the elevator before came into the room. They have to force Gary to let'em in before though.  
  
They were amazed by the bed' looks. It's a queen sized Charmander bed and a warm blanket to cover it up. "Why don't you three stugeous sleep on that Charmander bed while I sleep on this bed alone by myself," he said, jerked away from Ash. "Hey! That's not fair! Professor Oak said sharing is caring! You don't share!" Ash screamed back.  
  
[A/N: From this point on, there are only quotes! Until we stop it;)]  
  
Gary: "Well, this isn't your room! And I'm in charge of it!"  
  
Ash: "Oh yeah! I don't think so. I promise, Oak, I'll rip your puny brain out!"  
  
Pikachu: "Pika pika!" (Quit it, Ash!)  
  
Tracey: "::munched the cake:: Yummy... wished had more cake!"  
  
Brock: "Will you two cut it out! You're fighting just like Ash and Misty!"  
  
Tracey: "Yeah, ::munched a cake he had taken in the lobby:: quiet! And take that brain thingie back! Or I'll sue. ::keep on munching::"  
  
Ash went to bed and grabbed a soft charmeleon-covered pillow and throw it at Gary. Gary did the same then punch him on the butt. 'Ouch' was the word came out of Ash's mouth. He mumbled something to himself then bit his index finger. Another ouch came out.  
  
Tracey: "Free movies! Brock, can you get me those good looking cakes over there, on the edge of the table!"  
  
Brock: " Sure thing, Trace! Here, catch!"  
  
Somehow Tracey had forgotten all about the cake and continued to watch them fighting. A good looking cake landed with a loud thud on Tracey's head. "Heee?" Brock said smiling. [A/N: I can picture it now, Brock saying heee? with a smile on his face. ;)]  
  
Tracey: "What was that all about?! NARF~! Why... I... I... !@#&%$$@##!"  
  
Brock: "Heee?"  
  
Brock smiled again. Tracey attacked him and they got into a big fight themselves. Tracey pinched Brock on the forehead. And Brock smiled. He then realized was in fight with Tracey. He punched him on the leg that made Tracey fell off. Head first, butt next, forever always. He then put on another punch onto Tracey's eye. Now, Tracey had the same kind of eyes as Brock's, but only one. "Aaah... Eee... Marill..." Tracey moaned.  
  
Tracey closed his 'hurted eye' then tried to punch Brock back. He accidentally punched Gary's mouth. He tried to pull his fist back but somehow IT got stuck on Gary's mouth.  
  
Ash pulled Gary's hair (including Brock's, accidentally. Their nappy/spiky hair look the same to Ash's also 'hurted eyes').   
  
... ... ...  
  
So then, they filled the night with punches, pulls, kicks, hee?, ouches, throwings, insults, aahs, moans, knifes (???), squishes, grrs, squeezes, lasers, crowbars, hammers, pillows, bed cover sto protect themselves, bites, yells, screams, la la la las, [A/N: What else should we say?? Ooh, I see! ...CAKES!]  
  
-----  
  
IN THE MORNING  
  
The room service opened the door thought they would like their breakfast deliver to the room. He saw Gary bit Ash's leg, Ash grabbed Brock's spiky hair, Brock strangled Tracey, while Tracey kept on punching Gary on the butt.   
  
"Whoa!" Misty woke up. "What a pretty morning!! Wonder about the others!" she smiled and looked out the window. She quickly get dressed and went to the hotel lobby. She saw Ash, Brock, Tracey, and Gary.   
  
"So, how was your night? Oh... and Gary, how did you get here?" She asked playfully, looking at them and smiled.  
  
-----  
  
THE END  
  
© Copyright 2000 Anastasia Budiman & Fransisca Budiman 


End file.
